


[laughter]

by anenko



Category: GetBackers
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-10
Updated: 2006-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-06 02:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/48632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anenko/pseuds/anenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ban is laughing the first time Yamato kisses him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[laughter]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



Ban is laughing the first time Yamato kisses him.

Yamato's cigarette smoulders on the damp pavement, and his hand cups the back of Ban's head. Ban's lips are already parted, but Yamato is very careful--in this, he thinks, Ban should find no reason to complain at gentleness. He pulls back slowly.

Ban's cheeks are flushed--pink, and pretty, and that is an observation Yamato will never share--and his eyes are wide. His eyes are a beautiful, terrible blue, and Ban closes them when Yamato kisses him again. Ban's hands close around Yamato's upper arms, fingers flexing. Yamato rubs soothing circles against the back of Ban's neck, and tries to breathe evenly around pain and want.

For a moment, Ban looks very young. And then he scowls, all belligerence. "What the fuck was that about?" Ban asks.

Yamato grins, and pulls another cigarette from his pocket. "I like the way you laugh," he says. "You should do it more often."

"You're crazy," Ban mutters, but the corner of his lips curl in a smile.


End file.
